1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing a resist pattern.
2. Background Information
Various kinds of photolithographic technique in which short wavelength light such as ArF excimer laser (193 nm of wavelength) is a exposure light source have been actively studied in the past as the semiconductor microfabrication. A resist composition used for such photolithographic technique contains a polymer polymerized a compound represented by the formula (A), a compound represented by the formula (B) and a compound represented by the formula (C); a polymer polymerized a compound represented by the formula (B) and a compound represented by the formula (D); p-cyclohexylphenyl diphenylsulfonium perfluorobutanesulfonate as an acid generator; and a solvent, is described in Patent document, pamphlet of WO 2007/116664.

However, with the conventional resist composition, the focus margin (DOE) at producing a resist pattern may be not always satisfied with, the mask error factor (MEF) of the obtained resist pattern may be not always satisfied with, and number of the defect of the resist pattern to be produced from the resist composition may quite increase.